Cemetary
by Destiny Lockheart
Summary: They've spend a long time in Yama, and Kurogane is starting to forget who they were. KuroganeFai


Spoilers for Yama, but nothing after that. Not for the kiddies.

* * *

The sun had been up for a few hours; Yasha had long since disappeared into his castle. The smell of the earth still hung heavily in the air from the freshly filled graves of the recently lost. He had placed both their cloaks on a rock and was lying down on his back on top of it, wondering if there were graves for the two of them out there somewhere. He had not been on grave-digging duty, but the cemetery was the only place where he could even snatch pieces of his old life from his memory. Yasha's land was enchanted; the moment you stepped inside was the moment you started to lose yourself until there was nothing left but the soldier. The last of the workers waved to him as they passed, on their way to rest after a long battle.

He sometimes wondered if Fai lost more of himself or if his silence had allowed him to preserve his earlier life. The blonde was currently settled on his side on top of Kurogane, head resting on his chest as he slept peacefully. Kurogane buried his hand in the soft blonde locks trying to remember. Things had not always been that way. They had had different identities once, that much he could remember. Kurogane had been a ninja from a country that was very similar to this one. Fai had been a wizard from a very cold country Kurogane had never heard of before. But how they got to the place they were now or how they had even met, Kurogane could not recall. All he remembered was they had been together when they had arrived in Yasha's castle, the place that had given birth to who they were, whoever that might be in comparison to their old lives.

The men in Yasha's army had mistaken Fai as merely his boytoy, a classification he had denied vehemently in the beginning. The argument was generally short-lived, however, for he quickly found himself silenced by their knowing glances and their logic that asked why else would he be towing around someone that pretty who was so dumb he spoke gibberish and did not understand a word of what was spoken to him. He told them it was because the blonde was a foreigner. That only seemed to reaffirm their suspicions. They did not change their opinion a week later when they saw how skilled Fai was on the battlefield, because naturally a man like Kurogane would want a bedwarmer that was not going to die easily. Nothing he could say changed their minds, and a few even offered him money for use of his property for a few hours which he always refused. It got to the point where he started to believe their accusation were true, and the blonde really was only there to pleasure him after a long day.

Fai certainly hadn't protested when he tested the theory a few weeks after they arrived, crushing the thin frame into the ground inside their room. In fact, the blonde seemed very enthusiastic, so Kurogane thought perhaps the other soldiers had been right the entire time. It never occurred to him at the time that Fai had merely fallen into the role because his mind had been twisted into believing that was who he was by all the knowing glances thrown in their direction.

He sighed and shifted the man's hair through his fingers. The blonde stayed perfectly still, loosing a small sigh of contentment. Yasha had lost a good deal of men on this campaign of his, a campaign most of the soldiers knew nothing about. He wondered what caused such blind loyalty to another individual. He could not see himself binding himself to anyone, though he sometimes wondered how he would go on should Fai's name ever join the grave markers. He never wondered about losing someone in his old life, though he knew he had fought before he joined Yasha's army, and the thought disturbed his peace. Maybe he should put his own name out on a marker for that person he had been, a person that was long gone.

He used to feel the occasional twinge of guilt for the things he did to Fai, the things he made Fai do. Guilt he knew came from his old life because the other soldiers did the same things to their respective partners. He remembered the first time he had had made Fai go down on him in public. They had been drinking with the other soldiers, and some of them were starting to get a little too friendly with the blonde. He had been filled with the possessive urge to remind those soldiers exactly who Fai belonged to. He had grabbed the man's hair and pushed his head down. When Fai realized what was going on, he looked up with wild-eyed panic and for a moment, Kurogane knew what color those eyes were supposed to be. Fai had struggled, but he was physically weaker than Kurogane and had no choice but to submit. Eventually he stopped struggling whenever Kurogane decided he needed to publicly claim his property.

Thinking back on it, he could not remember what color it was he had seen. As far as he knew, Fai's eyes had always been black, and that flash of color had merely been his imagination. He felt no more guilt; those were the roles the two of them had been born to play. He did not need to feel any remorse about using Fai, even in public, because the man's purpose was to pleasure him. If Fai didn't like it, he could leave and just be used by someone else in the same way. Someone who could potentially be worse, hurting the man for his own amusement. Fai must have known he had it fairly good with Kurogane so he stayed. Besides, there had to be some other connection between the two of them or why else would they have arrived at the castle together.

The man stirred against his chest and black eyes, like everyone else's in the country, fluttered open to look at him. "Ohayoo," he told the man, stilling the hand in his hair.

"O-oha-yoo." He had been learning the language slowly over the past few months. Of course, given the circumstances, the first words and phrases he comprehended were things like "clothes off" and "suck." Needless to say, it had done nothing for the man's day to day conversation. "Kurogane-sama," and some part of him twitched against the name because it just did not sound right coming from those lips even though he knew there was nothing else the blonde should be calling him. Or maybe there was something else in that other life, but there was nothing left of that life now. With a sigh, the blonde shifted his position and twisted so he was lying on his stomach. Even though he had learned a few basic phrases of the language, he did not have enough conversational skills to have a decent conversation with anyone above a six year old, so all he could do was stare at Kurogane with those black eyes. The lithe body stretched languidly against his. Using his fingers on the side of the man's face to coax him forward, he planted a kiss on those soft lips and remembered thinking how no one with lips that soft should have been placed in such a harsh locality. He had the notion the man belonged as someone's pampered court pet somewhere instead of living on a battlefield with a rough warrior. Of course, that required the man belonging to someone else, and Kurogane suppressed a growl of jealousy at the thought, delving his tongue into the other man's mouth even as the blonde pushed himself further into the kiss, once again wriggling around on Kurogane's body. The thin frame was soft, warm, and oh so enticing when he was moving it around like that. It wasn't his fault if his body was simply reacting to the blonde's movements; he was no simpleton. He just had to know how Kurogane would respond to that.

Eventually Fai pulled away from him and propped himself on his elbows on Kurogane's chest. "Kurogane-sama wants to fuck?" he asked as casually as he might have asked a complete stranger about the weather. If Kurogane ever heard the blonde asking someone else that question, the person he was talking to would be castrated faster than he could blink.

His body had definite thoughts about the idea, and he was sure Fai was able to feel that which had most likely prompted the question. He was looking up at him with a quixotic expression on his face, probably wondering why he hadn't answered yet when the answer much have seemed quite clear from a body language standpoint. His mind, however, was more hesitant about his decision. For one thing, they were on the edge f the cemetery where several of their comrades had recently been buried, where they were probably buried if they would just take the time to look. Fai rolled his hips against Kurogane's, a silent question, and his mind was made up. Their quarters were too far away; the blonde had fueled his desire to the point that he needed him right then. Getting back would take too much time, and he would probably throw him against a tree somewhere before they even got there. At least here they had an ample rock padded with their cloaks. "Clothes off now," he ordered in a low growl, as he sat up, driving Fai off of him. The blonde hesitated; he looked to the brightly lit sky and around at the lack of what he would consider adequate coverage. All the other times he had taken him in public, it had been at night, where no one could see them very clearly. He looked to Kurogane with pleading eyes, but he refused to be moved, especially when the man had been the one purposively initiating his desire. He repeated the order in a harsher tone; he knew it had been one of the first phrases Fai had learned to comprehend, and with a slight wince, Fai pulled the shirt over his head and dropped it between his feet. "All of them," he instructed, pulling at the waist of the man's pants. He slowly pulled each boot off and placed them by their weapons and armor on the ground.

"Kurogane-sama," he tried one last time, placing a hand imploringly on the warrior's leg. The odds of them being seen out there were slim, and he really did not think he would be able to make it all the way back to a bit of ensured privacy.

"No," he said sternly, and Fai rolled away from him to obey orders. Once his pants had joined his shirt, Kurogane picked both up and placed the bundle where his head had been on the rock earlier, purposively not looking at the blonde yet. He turned around to look at the man who crouched at the edge of the rock, trying his best to keep himself covered, blushing as he refused to look at Kurogane. He realized this was the first time he had ever actually seen the man fully naked; every other time he had been cloaked in darkness. The smooth skin was flawless except for a slight scar on his shoulder he had gotten protecting Kurogane about a month ago. Kurogane had berated himself for hours about that tiny little wound and had been extra careful in bed with him that night, and the blonde had laughed at him and teased him in some strange language. The man had always been breathtaking in the ethereal glow of moonlight, but even in the bright glare of the sun Kurogane was sure he had never seen anything more beautiful. The man tried to hide more when he sensed Kurogane's heated gaze on him. Kurogane pulled the man to his knees and pushed his hands so they were hanging at his sides. Fai made a small noise of protest and tried to cover himself back up, but Kurogane swatted his hands away. Now that there was no obstruction, he let his eyes roam freely over the man's body, making sure Fai knew he was drinking him in. The blonde was obviously getting more and more uncomfortable; he fidgeted a few times and he seemed uncertain as to where he was supposed to be looking, though he seemed to have decided definitely not at Kurogane.

"Beautiful," he breathed, breaking the silence and drawing Fai's uncertain gaze to his. At least he had managed to get the blonde's attention.

"What is...?" he asked, unable to reproduce the word since he had not been paying attention.

Kurogane didn't explain to him; it was too difficult a concept for his limited vocabulary, and there were other things he would rather be doing with the man instead. He pulled the man closer to him and dragged him across his lap to set him down on the other side of him, making sure his head was on the bundle of clothes. "Kurogane-sama..." He let his hand glide down the smooth skin of the man's stomach on it's way back to him, and the blonde shuddered under his touch.

He picked one of the slim legs up and maneuvered it over his head. He had intended on simply putting it down on the other side of his body so that he would be conveniently placed between the man's legs, but something made him stop it by his shoulder and plant a kiss on the man's ankle. "Unh..." He caressed the man's calf for a moment and smirked down at the blonde who once again had turned his flushed face away, but he did keep glancing up at him. He kissed the ankle again. "Watch." He nipped gently at the pale skin and repeated the order. He caught the man's gaze with his own as he moved his mouth higher on the man's leg. As the blonde whimpered and moaned, he trailed kisses and small bites along the man's body, pointedly ignoring his arousal as he went by, pausing only temporarily to give special attention to a pert nipple. He kissed him very briefly on the mouth before he started trailing his mouth down the man's other side. "Unh... Kurogane-sama... ummm..." He licked an inner thigh, placing both hands on the man's hips to keep him still. "Aa...n..." He kissed the bellybutton before moving back down again. "Unh.." There was that inner thigh again, and one of Fai's hands was in his hair, trying to push Kurogane's mouth to where he craved it the most. He ignored it and went lower to kiss the back of the man's knee. "Not fair," the man whined, dropping his hand back onto their cloaks. Kurogane had wondered how that had been one of the phrases in the man's early vocabulary.

He moved back up so he was hovering over the thin frame. He probably had been cruel trying to get the man to think of a word when he was clearly in no position to be thinking of anything. Through the panting, Fai pouted up at him. "Please," he said, taking small pity on him.

"Please." Fai repeated, and Kurogane nodded once. Thin hands reached around to clutch desperately at his back. "Please," and he leaned up to kiss the warrior. "Please." He really could not turn him down when he was asking so nicely; Fai sighed in relief as he lowered himself back down the pale body. He smirked before he took the man in his mouth, causing Fai to gasp and arch his back. He liked doing this, hearing the man whimper and moan at his ministrations, feeling the muscles in his thighs twitching under his hands, watching the strained knuckle turn whiter as he clutched at their cloaks beneath him, the other hand moved through his hair.

The man abruptly stopped whimpering and moving underneath him, and Kurogane pulled away to see what his problem was. One of the soldiers, one who had not been with them the night before was carrying flowers to the cemetery. Kurogane moved up to possessively cover the blonde's body with his own, running his fingers through the soft hair in an effort to calm him. Keeping his eyes on the unwelcome visitor as he placed the flowers on one of the freshly made graves, he recognized the man as the lover of one of the soldiers they had lost the night before. He kissed Fai gently on the temple. When the man turned around to leave, he seemed surprised to see them there at first, but his eyes soon narrowed. "Kurogane-san," he nodded tartly to him as he started walking back to camp.

Kurogane really hate interruptions, especially when it came to things of this nature, and he started moving against Fai again as soon as the man was out of sight. His hand slipped between the man's thighs and long arms latched themselves around his neck, pulling him close. As he prepared him, he distracted the blonde with a deep kiss, waiting until his lips were moving against his before he shifted his position, pulling the blonde's legs up so they wrapped around his waist. Fai gasped and closed his eyes tightly, clinging to Kurogane's neck and shoulders, as the warrior slowly entered him.

Remaining perfectly still, he waited until Fai opened his eyes again and started to move against him, trying to entice Kurogane to move. "Fuck, please," he whimpered. He bit Kurogane's ear when he chuckled, but he had always thought in other situations the waif would be more refined when he asked for what he wanted, so he was always amused to hear him say things in the coarse language Kurogane had taught him. He pouted at the ninja and shifted his hips again. "Fuck." Kurogane couldn't tell if the man was swearing because he wasn't getting his way or trying to boss Kurogane around; either way he decided to comply with the request.

There was nothing but the two of them, their bodies moving together at the edge of the cemetery. Nothing else mattered anymore. They might be buried in that cemetery tomorrow, the might be buried there already. Fai was nipping at his neck, panting harshly in his ears, and trying to get his hands underneath any of Kurogane's clothing, sometimes just running his hands along the warrior's bare arms. He arched into Kurogane's touch one more time before he stilled beneath him. "Kuro... sama..." and somewhere something clicked, and he thought he saw a flash of blue in the endless depths of black. None of it seemed to matter anymore; who they were in the past, who they were supposed to be. It all faded away until there was only them, the warm, soft body of Fai trapped beneath his as he, panting harshly, collapsed on top of it. "Kurogane-sama," and the man was panting beneath him as he continued to trail his arms along Kurogane's body.

He realized he was probably crushing the other man with his weight, so he pulled himself away and helped the blonde back into his uniform. He laid back down on the rock and looked at the expanse of grave markers that did not look nearly as imposing as they had earlier. After a moment's hesitation, he felt Fai snuggle against his side. The blonde moved his face closer to his, almost as if he had been about to kiss him but had stopped a few centimeters short as if he had been unsure how he would be welcome. Kissing as a prelude to sex was one thing; kissing afterwards was something completely different. A step they had never taken before. He closed his eyes and the distance between them and dared the cemetery to try and claim their souls.


End file.
